Finding love through Pain
by OrgasmicWhisper
Summary: It has been nearly eight years since Rin was left in the care of Old Kaede. She is now a intelligent, young woman. Sesshomaru has noticed this over the years and He wants to take her as his. How do you think He will approach this?
1. The Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Series. **

In the early morning spring air, dew dripped off of the long grass leaves and birds twittered softly as they dash and twirl through the air. It had been seven years. Seven years since she had began her foolish life as an ordinary mortal woman. She knew the demon lord despised weaknesses, especially the one that humans called _Love. _In knowing that, Rin had attempted with all of her might to dispatch those worthless feelings. She knew that the demon would never return her feelings. Sesshomaru treated everyone equally, regarding them with impassiveness and contempt. He was incapable of feelings such as Love, Sadness, Compassion and Happiness. She knew that he was incapable, for she was a witness. She had watched when she was a mere child, how he tore apart his enemies with a flicker of his wrist using the toxin in his claws. What amazed Rin the most was how he had done this without an ounce of emotion on his face. How could a powerful, aristocratic assassin such as him love a mere human?

As the years went by, Sesshomaru had begun to silently and stealthily provide for her needs. He had made sure that Clean Kimonos were provided. He even took the time to forge a Katana of her own, for protection purposes. He watched over her every movement from the Shadows of the trees without her awareness and he was only a breath away when she needed him. Even his dense servant, Jaken, was no fool to his lord's meticulously careless yet hawkish vigilance over the girl. Jaken would often shoot his mouth off at her about causing him so much trouble with her pathetic human weakness and being unable to provide for her **own **needs. Rin simply ignored the Kappa and stuck her nose up in the arm. She knew that the poor Kappa yearned for Sesshomaru's praise and affection. He was most likely jealous. Didn't he know that the only way for him to even come close to earning any affection was to be just a little nicer to Rin?

Rin quietly giggled to herself. She had never really put that much thought into her Lord before. He is a really complicated person to read and she just couldn't help thinking about him sometimes. "Rin-chan."

Rin quickly darted her head up when she heard her name being called. "I will be gone for a little while. Miyuki is in labor and I must go and assist. Would ye mind looking after the hut while I am gone?"

Kaede had gotten much frailer then what she used to be. Her long, stringy hair now hung over her wide thighs. She still adorned the traditional priestess outfit and more wrinkles seemed to have formed over the tiring years. It seems her role as head priestess in the village took quite a toll on her. Rin nodded slowly and watched as the Old woman turned her back and descended from the hut.

Rin sighed. She certainly did not appreciate being left in this boring, old hut all day. She was a woman for Christ sake, she had better things to do rather then sit in an old hut all day and wait for her to return. She was about to consider taking a short walk when suddenly, the Old Priestess's head popped back through the door.

"It seems ye have a visitor."

Rin quirked her eyebrow and asked quietly," Who is it?"

"Sesshomaru." With that, the Priestess disappeared back behind the straw door and Rin felt her body heat up in excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru…is here?"

Rin simply could not believe it. It had been exactly 11 full moons since she had last seen his porcelain face. Why was he coming to see her so soon? It was unusual for Sesshomaru to come see her earlier then a year after he visits her. Rin gulped nervously as she slowly fidgeted with her White and Red Silk Kimono. She eloquently stood from her spot on the floor and gingerly pulled back the straw curtain, coming face-to-face with the Demon Lord himself.

He stood in all his pride. His back straight, with his chin held high. His molten amber eyes were cold, yet soft as they watched her move in front of him. She smiled admiringly. He was truly handsome. He still wore his usual white Kimono with the Red honey combs and flowers on the Collar and his sleeves. His armor fit his toned body well. It included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder and attached to the upper section of his cuirass. The blue and yellow Obi held the armor in place around his waist as it hung low around the front of his legs. His soft, silky Sashinuki Hakama he wore were a pearly white, as were the rest of his clothing, making it easier to see in the Dark. His Prussian blue moon crescent gleamed brightly in the night, as he face remained in the same indifferent and emotionless façade. He was everything she ever wanted. Her eyes gleamed happily," Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting you so soon. How good it is to see you once more."

His eyes softened slightly," Indeed, Rin. Now then, pack your belongings. I am taking you back with me."

Rin's eyes widened in astonishment, "_Nani?"_

_A/N: I have a link in my profile on what Rin looks like in this Story._

_Enjoy! :D _


	2. Departure

_Nani? _

Rin stared with bewilderment on her face, her mouth gaping upon. Why? Why the sudden decision to carry her back with him? Not that she was complaining, but what willed him to make this life changing decision. Would this be forever? Would she finally be able to be with her Lord Sesshoumaru forever and ever like she dreamed of doing when she was a young child? So many questions were running through her head at that moment that she hadn't the words to speak.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled downwards in distaste, but his eyes remained emotionless. "Close your mouth. You look like Jaken, it displeases this Sesshomaru." Rin immediately obeyed, not wanting to upset him by her disobedience, but the shock was still in her Chocolate orbs. "Forgive me. This is so sudden. Has something happened my lord?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the young girl in front of him. She had grown much in his absence throughout the years. She was no longer the bud that she used to be when she traveled by his side. She was a full blown flower. She was beautiful, for a human. Her raven-colored hair now rested near her lower back, and the childish ponytail was replaced with a simple, yet beautiful white flower that pinned up her hair slightly. _'Hmph. I see she hasn't given up that ridiculous fascination with flowers.'_

Sesshomaru stated artlessly," This Sesshomaru understands that the Old Miko is too useless and old to protect you properly." Rin watched silently as Sesshomaru flexed his claws slowly. "And, This Sesshomaru offers you another chance to be by his side once again. "

Rin's eyes widened, finally realizing. He wanted her to come back? Rin felt a smile grow on her face. He wanted her to come back! Rin genuflected and nodded her head affirmatively. She was going to be with her Lord Sesshomaru this time, and she was certain of it.

Rin suddenly frowned," Shall I bide farewell to Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha?" If Rin hadn't been mistaken, she saw her Lord's frown deepen at the mention of his half-breed brother. He had gotten used to the half-breed's presence, but He still disliked him. He let out a curt," Yes."

Rin smiled, happy tears gathering in her eyes. Sesshomaru regarded Rin's tears for a moment before dismissing it and turning his gaze to the rest of the village. He would allow Rin to stop by sometimes to visit. He knew that she cared deeply for Inuyasha's woman, Kagome. He scrutinized Rin as she sauntered off towards what he presumed was Kagome and Inuyasha's dwelling. He followed.

~*~

Rin sobbed softly as she held Kagome lightly in her arms. "Rin shall miss you, Kagome-sama." Kagome held the young woman in her arms as well, rubbing her back in comfort. "I will miss you too, Rin." A few tears prickled in Kagome's eyes as well. She had to admit, she had grown to love the girl over the years. She loved her like she loved a sister or maybe even a daughter.

Rin released Kagome from her grasp. She sought out Inuyasha, hoping for at least a hug. The Hanyou held a deep sadness in his eyes as he clasped Rin in a tight hug. He murmured in her hair," Take care of yourself, Kid." Rin agreed and released the wild Hanyou. She noted that he still held Tessaiga at his waist.

Just as the two companions prepared for their departure, they heard the Half demon's voice once more. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped, acknowledging his half-brother. Inuyasha's voice lowered to a softness that she never heard before, in all her years of traveling with him. It was rather uncharacteristic of him. "Take care of her, or else."

Sesshomaru scuffed. "Let us go, Rin."

Rin nodded. "Yes, Let us go." She wrapped her arms around his armored torso as he pooled his youki at his feet. He and his Rin rose into the air slowly, and disappeared in the distance. _His Rin. _


	3. His

A/N: Lemon in this Chapter.

Why did three nights seem like such a long time? It had only been three nights since he had come back into her life for a full-time basis. Rin perched soundlessly In front of the firewood that she had recently made. It felt like it was already forever with him. Time seemed to have slowed down, now that Sesshomaru was in her life for who knows how long. Speaking of him, He himself was rested against a tall magnolia tree far on the other side of camp. His knee was kicked up in what appeared to be a comfortable position as he rested his left arm against the kicked up leg. The powerful sword, Bakusaiga, blinded in with his silk in the moonlight. Oh, he was truly a sight to behold.

The annoying kappa, as usual, sat next to her at the fire. He occasionally threw sticks of wood in to keep the fire ablaze. He munched away at the small, edible mushroom she had caught for them that had been heating up next to the fire. She had to admit, the Imp was really greedy. He actually ate more then she did. Rin sighed and placed her head in her hands. Jaken, being the mouthy little Imp he was, lashed out.

"Will you stop all that sighing, Girl?! That's all you've been doing since you came here!" The Imp crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "Honestly. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru tolerates you."

Rin inhaled sharply. _What? _The gall of that little wretch and How dare he say that to her.

Rin reeled around in animosity. "Well, at least I actually know how to do things correctly! Atleast I know how to look after things that are precious to him!"

Jaken sputtered in rage and hopped on his feet. What? How dare this little human girl presume to say that. She did not know him and she was truly pressing his buttons. "What? This Jaken has always successfully looked after Lord Sesshomaru's things! Why, I've still got the Nintoujou, Don't I?"

Sesshomaru watched the argument between the two with mild interest near the Magnolia tree.

Rin additionally stood on her feet as well and shot back," If you ask me, you're not too successful in protecting me whenever I happen to get into trouble. Last evening, I was nearly eaten by a snake demon and you were completely useless!"

The argument was slowly building towards its boiling point. It had to end or harsh words were going to be said and it would end unpleasantly.

Sesshomaru ordered coldly," Enough." Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's command came across as unheard as the Kappa raised his staff threateningly. "You worthless Ningen Onna! You constantly need saving and you call me worthless? All you are is a burden to us and furthermore, I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru brought you back in the first place!"

"Silence, Jaken!"

Moisture slowly collected at the corner of Rin's eyes. _She was a burden? Was that really what Sesshomaru thought of her? Was protecting her, merely an obligation and not out of love and affection? _

How foolish of her. How foolish of her to think he actually cared. So, after all, she was just a burden. She turned her saddened, chocolate eyes on him. His expression was unreadable. But, his eyes were soft. Softer then they ever were.

A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "So…I'm just a burden?" Sesshomaru's expression remained unreadable.

"Rin."

Without a word, Rin bolted from the camp. She heard the commanding voice of Sesshomaru. "Rin!"

Loud Sobs wracked her body, as tears streamed down her face. _What am I to you? Your burden? Your possession? _She continued to run, even though she knew he could easily catch up to her. Ever since Rin was a child, she always believed he had feelings for her. But sometimes, words helped fortify that. He never once worded his feelings for her, and it hurt.

She gasped softly as she bumped roughly into a hard figure and a clawed hand on her Shoulder. _Sesshomaru-sama. _

Sesshomaru focused his gaze on Rin, as she buried her face deeper into his armored chest. He could smell the disgusting smell of salt, and it made him sick. "Rin. Stop crying."

Rin helplessly wrapped her arms around her Lord's waist, sobbing softly into his chest. She hated showing her weakness around him, but she was only human. Sesshomaru placed both of his clawed hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her face. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were avoiding his.

"Rin."

She stopped and lifted her head up, but her eyes still didn't connect. He growled lowly, becoming irritated with this nonsense.

"Look at me, Rin. Now."

Rin's eyes finally connected and he was slightly taken aback by the human emotion in them. Was Rin so affected by the words of the toad?

And finally, she spoke. "Am I nothing but a burden to you, Lord Sesshomaru?" He again, was taken aback. Sesshomaru released her shoulders and stepped back. "You should not be bothered by Jaken's hollow words, Rin."

He turned on his heel and was prepared to walk away when Rin asked him another question. "Why do you block yourself from me so much? Why do you not tell me how you feel?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "This Sesshomaru does not have to tell a mere human anything." Rin seethed inside. This was it, she desired some answers. She raised her voice. "If I am just a mere human to you, why do you supply me with all these Kimonos? Why do you protect me so much? Why did you even allow me to come back if I was just a mere mortal?"

Rin turned her back on Him and she let out a soft sob. "Inuyasha was right about you. You are a hypocrite." In less than a millisecond, Sesshomaru had turned and was now in her face. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. He snarled. "You dare call this Sesshomaru a hypocrite. Do you not know who you are addressing, Rin?"

Rin withdrew slightly when she saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. Rin let a lone tear slip out. " All I want you to do is let your pride go. I know you have some sort of feelings for me because You wouldn't do so much for me. Please."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "Rin..." Rin cautiously toke a step forwards and wrapped her arms around the Daiyoukai, avoiding his dangerous spikes. "You don't have to love me. I just want to know that you at least care about me, that is all. Am I worth anything to you at all, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru was slowly being consumed by these weak human emotions that caused his Father's miserable death. But, Sesshomaru knew that he would not follow his father's path and die. He would most certainly live to cherish Rin's love, just like He cherished **his** human woman's love. Sesshomaru calmly wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and stated," You are worth more to this Sesshomaru then Tensaiga, Rin."

Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair as she held onto him for a little while longer. His body was naturally tensed up because he wasn't used to showing such affection before. He remembered how he had stroked her delicate cheek after she had awoken from her second death. Never in his life had he ever touched a human like that before, let alone another person. That was an unthinkable act and so was what was about to happen. Before he met Rin, He would have laughed at the idea of a powerful demon such as himself doing anything other than killing these weak pathetic creatures called humans. Somehow, This weak human woman managed to work her way through the ice in his beating demon heart and melt it. Somehow, maybe he was like his father. Had this human really changed him like this? "Rin, What have you done to me?" He whispered darkly. He watched as she slowly lifted her tearful orbs to his face.

Dried tears adorned the smooth skin of her cheeks as she looked at him innocently. She was as beautiful as a celestial being. Nothing in the world mattered to him more then this moment in time, Which was holding his beloved Human. Maybe he could take it further? Since he couldn't tell her of his affection for her, maybe he could show her? Actions were better then words, were they not? It was final, He would **show **her how much he adorned and cherished her. "Rin..."

_But could he truly take her now? Would he lower himself to this level of taking a human to bed? _

_To take a human for a mate, or even simply to rut with, is considered an insult to all demonic kind. There is always a chance that there would be a hanyou pup to be born, whether the woman survives or not. The half-breed was still created, still began to grow. It was a sign of weakness, a sign of betrayal to his own blood, a disgraceful sin. And he refused to allow it to happen once again._

_But, she stood before him. Expressing her feelings to him. She was bold, daring, brave, energetic...how could he not help but be attracted to such things? He had never met a human like her before, he had never met one so caring, tender, and loving. Was there truly a human who was capable of being so selfless? After all, humans __**are**__ the most greedy creatures to live._

"Unclothe yourself. Your yukata is not needed for this…"

_Humans were not meant to mate with a demon, but there was no way he'd turn back now. After that confession from her, His new grown compassion for her had blocked out his foolish pride. At least until this was done with. _

Sesshomaru's silver locks blew gently in the wind and Rin's eyes widened when she realized what was going on. What was going on? Was her Lord Sesshomaru planning to... But he hated humans. Why would he take the same thing he hated to bed?

"Lord Sesshomaru...What's going on? I thought you hated humans..."

"Silence, Rin…No more words..."

With a sharp claw, Sesshomaru traced the curve of her cheek down to her collar bone. At the touch of his wandering hand, Rin averted her gaze from him. Her cheeks already formed a hard flush on them as one, two and then three clawed fingers slipped inside of her Kimono. He stroked her frail skin, all the while keeping his intense stare on her face. His cold, amber eyes were darkened with desire.

He reached behind her and with a quick flick of his claw, destroyed the knot of her Obi. Her breathing quickened as she grabbed for her clothing, trying to pull it back over her shoulders.

"Wait, my lord. Rin does not want you to see her." She turned her back on Him. "Rin is too ugly for you." She gasped when she felt him capture her shoulder in his calloused hand and pulled her around. "Anything that belongs to this Sesshomaru is not ugly."

Rin let out a small whimper as he crushed her to his body and latched his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Her alabaster Kimono slid off of her body during the process, and her tender flesh was exposed to the cool air. Sesshomaru's hands wondered, caressing her hips and her lower back. Sesshomaru gently broke free from the kiss and began to plant kisses and licks on her neck, chin and jaw bone. She moaned. "My Lord…Ah."

Sesshomaru then disappeared behind her, wrapping his appendages around her hips. His tongue lapped at her shoulder and she sighed with delight as a coil tightened in the pit of her belly. Sesshomaru then released his grasp on her and stepped back. He ordered passively. "Disrobe me, Rin."

Rin shuttered at his even words. Why was this so easy for him and so hard for her? Another strained minute later, shaking hands rose to his printed obi. Slipping her fingers into the knot, she slowly undid it and watched as the armor loosened around his body. Her hands then went slowly to the armor and she helped him shrug it off. The armor plopped on the ground with a loud 'Thud.'

She then shifted her hands into the folds of his robes, eased it off gingerly and watched it slide over his pale, yet toned flesh. Rin gazed at his exposed chest in awe. He was toned in exactly the right places. Both of his arms were muscled and toned, hanging by his side. They both adorned the trademark magenta stripes on the wrists, and matched the markings on his narrow face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are beautiful." Sesshomaru remained quiet.

She then went to work with his Hakamas. As she worked the sash to his Hakama, she felt his smothering gaze upon her breasts. She tried her best to ignore it and finally succeeded in releasing his Hakama and watched as the pants fell down his long, robust legs.

'_Oh, he is terribly huge. Will he fit?' _Rin found herself staring at Sesshomaru's manhood with horror on her face. She was snapped out of her daze when she heard Sesshomaru's impatient grumble. She knelt down at his feet and slowly pulled his boots off, revealing neatly clipped toenails and perfectly shaped feet.

Rin stood casually. She took a small step forwards and she heard Sesshomaru intone darkly. "This Sesshomaru will take you now, Rin."

She watched thoughtfully as he pulled Mokomoko-sama from his broad shoulder and laid it out on the ground. "Lie down, Rin."

Rin gently cuddled down into the plush fluff, she sighed in content as the Mokomoko curled around her form, cushioning her from the harsh ground beneath her. Her heart pounded a hundred miles per second in her chest as she watched him settle in between her parted legs. "Lord Sessshomaru, Rin has never..." Before Rin could even finish the sentence, He had leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "This Sesshomaru will try to be gentle." He stroked a tear-stained cheek with his claw and slid his hips forwards slowly, sinking into her precious tunnel. He tunneled deeper and deeper until he reached her barrier. With a powerful surge of his hips, He shattered the barrier easily which earned him a pain-filled whimper from Rin.

Cool tears leaked out of her eyes and onto her hot cheeks. _'Damn, I never knew it would hurt like this. It feels like your being ripped apart.'_

Sesshomaru remained motionless; he sat upright with his hands on Rin's hips. He studied her face, watching for any signs of relaxation.

After what seemed like forever, Rin slowly opened her eyes and rasped out, "Okay." Without a word, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hips and drew his hips back. The hips retreated with vengeance and his manhood slid even further into her then before. She let out a small whimper as pain and pleasure mixed. Her eyes closed tightly as he repeated this action, earning another low moan from her.

As the seconds ticked, the stabbing pain soon turned into pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to rise and fall. His elegant, silver hair shifted due to the constant movement of its owner.

Soft growls emanated from his chest and throat and it rumbled through her body, causing her to form goose bumps. The pleasure of hearing such sounds tightened the coil even more in her stomach. _This felt good. __  
_

She gasped lightly when she felt his hand slid to her leg and hoist it higher, around his waist. Her low groans grew in volume as he held her leg in place and quickened his deep strokes.

His commanding voice ordered," Move with me."

Rin gave a gentle thrust upwards and shuttered at the shards of pleasure that shot through her body. "Ohh." Rin felt inexperienced and silly moving against such a powerful and experienced demon. His hands left her hips and moved to her waist, where he pulled her up face-to-face.

He re-angled his hips and hit that sweet spot over and over. She arched her smooth back as a pleasured cry escaped her lips. She felt her dame on the verge of breaking as she gazed up into her Sesshomaru's face lovingly. His honey-colored eyes were hooded in desire; his lips were in a fine line as he stared blankly at her. One wouldn't be able to tell if he was enjoying it or not, But Rin could just by looking into his eyes. Deep, powerful thrusts pierced into the girl as tapered hips smacked wetly into hers. She slowly tilted her head back and let out a sensuous moan. Her temperature had risen ten-fold and Sesshomaru's heated up body pressed against hers wasn't helping at all.

However, Rin was pulled from her blissful state when Sesshomaru suddenly disconnected himself from her. Rin let out a low whimper, yearning for more. Sesshomaru gently adjusted Rin until she was on her stomach with her hips in the air. Her face was smashed roughly into fur pelt, but she didn't mind. It was soft anyways, and it was better then the rough ground. She felt Sesshomaru's thin, long fingers weave through her hair and tightened his grasp. Rin moaned at the harshness as he lightly pulled. Her breathing came out harsh as She felt something thick and prodding fill her up from behind. Rin bit her lip at his size. _'Oh gods.'_ She moaned into the pelt as the beat of his body against hers pushed her forwards violently and enticed her breasts to bounce in rythmn with his thrusts. Sesshomaru rested his sculpted body against her back, his clawed hand was placed gently on her shoulder in an attempt to steady their bodies in this loving assault.

"_Rin_." He murmured and she let herself submit to the rapid beat of his hips.

Sweat lingered on Rin's forehead as her gyrating hips paused and her whole body tensed up. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to release. Her soft walls clung to Sesshomaru's pumping member and she let loose a loud cry. She milked him dry as her heated body rested against his soft pelt. Sesshomaru gave a feral growl as his claws dug deeply into the ground beneath him. He grunted as he let loose his seed and it flowed into her quivering body and her womb.

~.~

Eventually, the demon lord and his human descended from their sexual crest. Their bodies were spent and slick from their exertion. The scent of sex filled the air thickly. Rin panted softly as Sesshomaru settled down next to her on the pelt.

"Rest Rin. We shall talk when you awaken."

The last part of the sentence Rin did not hear, for she was already asleep.


End file.
